


Mechanism

by luckycapri24



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M, SASO2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycapri24/pseuds/luckycapri24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe and the rest of the Nishiura team are tasked to protect Mihashi.</p><p>Fill for the prompt: 'Bodyguard au where Mihashi is a rich heir to a company etc and Abe is hired to be his bodyguard (+ the rest of the Nishiura team?)'</p><p>For SASO2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechanism

_"Your job is to protect Mihashi Ren, the sole heir to Mihashi Corporations, one of the biggest companies in Asia. His father had requested for a personal bodyguard to always be by Mr. Ren's side as well as a team to accompany Mr. Ren should he leave the house premises or the office building."_

_"Why is he so guarded?"_

_The man giving them the assignment looks up from his clipboard, a smirk gracing his face. "Let's just say Mr. Ren has a genius of a mind and, if that mind lands into the wrong hands, our country could experience another war."_

_At his words, the team shut up, their eyes grim at the mention of a war. They'll do anything to prevent another one. Even if it meant having to babysit some spoiled rich brat._

\--

Mihashi Ren is the opposite of what they had expected when they received the job. He didn't act spoiled and certainly did not act as if he was better than everyone. In fact, Mihashi Ren was the opposite of what a rich, company heir should be. He was constantly fidgeting anxiously, his eyes darting from one bodyguard to another and he always seemed hesitant in everything he did. There simply was no confidence in his actions. 

"H-he… llo," Mihashi mumbled, voice too quiet that Abe had to step closer to hear him. Mihashi looked up in surprise and took a step back, hiding himself behind his father's assistant. 

Abe sighed but backed off. He was thankful Mihashi Ren seemed easy enough to deal with; not demanding at all and certainly not arrogant and careless about his money. Mihashi Ren would be a piece of cake to protect, Abe was sure of it.

Little did he know that protecting Mihashi Ren would be the least of his worries.

\--

Tajima prided himself in being one of the best in his division. Although not useful for spying on enemy grounds, he was useful for gathering information about his targets as well any threats to his subject due to his friendly and welcoming aura. Unfortunately, he was only useful for agent missions--not protecting some rich heir.

The heir in question, Mihashi Ren, was an enigma. A piece on the chessboard so easily manipulated, yet still so valuable, much like a queen. Tajima just wasn't sure how to deal with him. Mihashi would lean away from any contact, would stutter and shake when confronted; it honestly scared the guard that something could happen to the boy. The others in the team felt the same way, if the pairs of eyes constantly on the boy were anything to go by. 

It’s been a month since they’ve been assigned to look after Mihashi and nothing had happened yet. No one had threatened the man’s life and, even more importantly, they still didn’t know what it was about Mihashi that made him so valuable to the company besides being the heir.

The team had speculated many times during their breaks when only Abe was with Mihashi, but no one could come up with anything. Mihashi, in their eyes, seemed normal. So why would they hire a full team to protect him?

\--

It was approximately two months from when they first met Mihashi when Abe saw why. He was the only one out of the team that was almost always with Mihashi so it only made sense that he would be the first to see it. 

The man was crafty and smart, Abe concluded as he walked around Mihashi’s office. Many inventions littered the numerous desks, their blueprints rolled or folded beside each gadget, a note stuck on the object, reminding Mihashi of any more repairs or changes needed to be done. 

“A-abe-kun…?” Mihashi followed Abe around the room, biting his lips as he watched his bodyguard inspect each technology closely. A part of him wanted to pull Abe away from his works for each and everyone of them were something he held dear. Still, he trusted Abe enough to let him continue perusing his office, watching as his guard’s wide eyes took everything in.

Abe touched a metal disk softly, stepping back in surprise when the disk suddenly grew legs and a scope. He watched the scope direct its stare at his face before switching to Mihashi who tentatively smiled. The disc scuttled itself to the edge of the desk and Abe watched, fascinated as the normally timid man smiled and confidently held out the palm of his hand for the disk to climb on. 

It was a different side of Mihashi Ren, one that he wasn’t able to show just anybody. Abe counts himself lucky and hopes that he’ll be able to see it again, this time directed at him. (He ignores the feeling of his heart trying to break out of his ribcage and further ignores the knowing looks the rest of the team flashes at them when they catch sight of the two together (which was always)).

\--

Abe didn’t know he was capable of harming someone enough to physically – and maybe mentally now that he thinks about it – damage someone. He finds that he doesn’t really care, especially when the said person he had just kicked across the concrete floor had been mocking a tied and terrified Mihashi with a knife. 

Abe checks the crumpled form to make sure he was unconscious – giving it an extra kick to the chest for good measure, an action that causes Mihashi to wince and look away – before heading over to the chair to untie the shaking heir. 

As soon as his legs are wrists are free from the rope, Mihashi all but flings himself at Abe, burying his face into the guard’s chest, tremors running throughout his body. Abe gently unties the cloth acting as a gag, slips it out from between them and tosses it somewhere behind him. 

“Hush, Mihashi. I’m right here. We’re all right here.” He whispers to the man’s hair as he wraps his arms around the shaking form, moving his fingers up and down in what he hopes is a relaxing manner. “It’s okay, he’s gone. You’re okay now. I won’t let anything like that happen again.”

Mihashi whimpers softly into Abe’s jacket, his tears darkening the fabric. His shaking has lessened but is still consistent and Abe bites back the urge to pummel the man who harmed Mihashi. It wouldn’t do to have his charge watching as he beats the kidnapper black and blue even though he really wants to. 

With a sigh, Abe tucks Mihashi’s head under his chin and brings his body closer, encasing the smaller man and shielding him from the world. He wouldn’t let anyone else harm Mihashi ever again. If anyone tries, Abe will return his or her attempts tenfold.

(Abe hopes Mihashi didn’t see the fury in his eyes when he spotted the man tracing Mihashi’s skin with the knife. He cares too much about Mihashi and he really doesn’t want to scare the man away.)

\--

“A-abe-kun.” Mihashi whispers into the thin space between them, his eyes wide open despite the late hour. “I’m sorry… I… I didn’t…”

“It’s okay.”

“I think… Abe-kun…” Mihashi’s cheeks reddened, eyes widening even more than what Abe thought was possible. “L-lo... maybe…?”

Abe simply smiles at the man and kisses his lips in reply, hoping to convey everything he wants to say to Mihashi. 

Mihashi doesn’t have to tell him. Abe already knows.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it :)


End file.
